Godzilla: The Legend is Born
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: Godzilla has always been a major part of culture in Japan, and has gained enormous popularity throughout the world. However, most people do not know the true horrors and hell he caused in Tokyo that fateful night in 1954. A novelization of what the 2014 Godzilla film should be like! Rated T for violence, language, and disturbing scenes of death and destruction. Contains OCs!
1. Chapter 1

***Hello, ladies and gentlemen; children of all ages! I know that I have made some Godzilla fan fictions before, but for some reason I never felt satisfied enough with my works. But now, thanks to some inspiration from the original film _Gojira_ and the awesome quotes of _The Bhavagad Gita_, I finally have a good idea what to do. Instead of making some epic crossover of Godzilla going up against alien invaders or fighting other giant monsters...I'll make a novelization of the origin of Godzilla and his first rampage on Tokyo. (OCs will be included in this story!)**

**Now because I'll be focusing more on the darker, grimmer, and more (ahem!) realisitic side of Godzilla...this story will contain some graphic violence, scenes of intense chaos and peril, and harsh language! So viewer discretion is advised! Think of this story as an inspiration and a good idea of what the supposed 2014 film of Godzilla will be like; a more modern version of the 1954 movie _Gojira_!**

**Also; most of the characters in this story will speak Japanese unless otherwise noted. Now without a further ado, enjoy the show!***

The year is 1954 and the city of Tokyo was in complete ruins; buildings were crushed, train yards were completely demolished, airports were torn apart, and ship yards were drowned in both water and blood. Everywhere you looked, death had completely taken over the city.

**_We knew the world would not be the_ _same_.**

A lone survivor suddenly woke up inside of a wrecked buidling; hyperventilating in total shock and terror. "Oh my God! What the hell happened?!" he exclaimed in Japanese. He tried to stand up, but gasped as he saw that his legs were completely covered in huge chunks of debris and couldn't move. His legs were broken.

_**A few people laughed.**_

The man struggled to pull away from the heavy chunks of concrete and steel, but the pain was too much for him to even move. He cried out in both pain and frustration as he felt the pain of his broken legs intensified, and he slammed both fists onto the floor.

_**A few people cried.**_

The man started to scream as loud as he could; it was his only chance of getting out of this place alive. "HELP! Somebody help me! Help me, somebody! Anybody!" the man screamed. There was no reply; just dead silence.

_**Most people were silent.**_

The man started to weep as he knew that there was no hope of getting out of this trap of broken concrete and steel alive. But suddenly, there was a loud booming noise. It sounded like thunder...but the man suddenly realized that this was not thunder, due to the fact there was no storm clouds.

_**I remembered the line from the Hindu Scripture, the Bhavagad Gita.**_

The sound of this strange booming noise seemed to grow louder and closer, causing this poor man to shake like a leaf with total fear. The wrecked building the man was in started to shake...lightly, like the birth pains of a beginning earthquake.

_**Vishnu is trying to persuade the Prince that he should do his duty.**_

It wasn't too long before the booming noise stopped, causing the man to breathe heavily. He knew that something was going to happen next, and it would happen at any given moment. But after a long moment of silence, the man sighed heavily in relief. But then...it happened.

_**And, to impress him, takes on his multi-armed form and says...**_

The building was torn wide open by giant hands; hands that were more than capable of crushing steel. But what truly horrified this man most of all, was the face of the devilish monster that glared down at him. The eyes were huge and glowed like a roaring hellfire from a primative time and place. The skin was dark bluish green, hard and tough as diamond, and completely reptilian. The monster looked like a cross between a prehistoric beast lost in time and a demon straight out of the darkest pits of hell itself. The creature's mouth was full of razor sharp teeth about as big as stalagmites and stalagtites. And the breath of this beast was hot and reeked of death. His entire back was covered with rough, jagged spikes that were colored greyish white; like a coral reef. The tail of this beast was long and whip-like, creating a whirlwind whenever he furiously wagged or waved his tail.

_**"Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds."**_

The monster roared ferociously at the poor human. His roar was louder than the combination of one of the most violent thunderstorms, a nuclear explosion, and an army of trains. And it was filled with boiling anger and hatred. The poor man's screams were muted over the roar of this monolithic titan of total terror, and then his life ended when a bright blue light flashed before his eyes.

_**I suppose we all thought that one way or another.**_

_**-Robert J. Oppenheimer**_

***Well, that's more like it! I'm sure that many Godzilla fans will agree with me when I say that this speech is the most fitting description of Godzilla. Also, I wanted to thank Kaiju Alpha for inspiring me to do this. I hope that you enjoy this, and I'm also happy to say that I'm not the only one who has a passion and appreciation for the King of the Monsters. And let's hope that the real 2014 film of Godzilla will be worth this long ass wait! Long live the King!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2 is up! I truly do apologize for the hiatus on this story...but I finally have a great idea where to pick it up from now! The story will be set 9 years after the end of World War Two and the main human characters will be veterans from both America and Japan. **

**The story itself begins a few weeks before the infamous attack on Tokyo, and strange events begin to spark great controversy between America and Japan. That's where our human characters come in to try and figure out what the hell is going on!**

**Also, I'd like to point out that I made some changes in the previous chapter so that it would make more sense! And be advised that this chapter and several others will be disturbing not just with the violence...but the possible actual events that could have happened between America, Russia, and Japan; considering this actually took place during the Cold War. But enough of that; enjoy the show!***

_*3 weeks before*_

A plane was flying above the Pacific Ocean, carrying many weary passengers. Among them was an American World War Two veteran. He was a battle hardened marine who went through hell and back to save some POWs in Okinawa. He absolutely dreaded having to go back to Japan. But he really didn't have much of a choice; that's where his unit was and wherever they were, he had to be there. Now this man never had problems with taking orders, but he did seem to have a problem getting along with other people who got on his nerves and sparked his short temper.

This man was hero back in his hometown, but he hated being called a hero. If only they knew what horrible things he had done back in Okinawa; they'd definitely think differently. This man was only 18 years old when they drafted him to the marines and shipped him off to Japan to help rescue those POWs and help annihilate the last of Tojo's troops. Now at the age of 27, he was scarred for life with those awful images of the things he did. All that screaming, all that gunfire, and all those sights of bodies being blown up or burnt will forever haunt his memories.

The man sat back and sighed heavily as he tried to relax, when suddenly another American marine approached him and sat down next to him. "Hey, Alex. How are you? Enjoying the flight?" he asked in a friendly tone. "No! I'm not happy about going back there, George. Not happy at all! Why'd they even want us back there in the first place?" Alex grumbled. "Well, I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you this...but I've been hearing rumors that there's been attacks around Tokyo Bay." George whispered.

Alex looked at him with great shock. "What? What do you mean by attacks, George?" Alex wondered. "I mean that several ships were just blown out of the water; nobody knows who did it or why...but they're gonna need some protection down there." George explained. "Well, why can't the Japanese handle this themselves?" Alex griped. "Because their government practically begged for our help...that and I personally think they want to try and find out if we're the ones responsible for their attacks. I heard some Japs saying that one of our submarines was seen very close by one of the areas where their first ship was destroyed!" George whispered.

Alex felt grim as he said that. "I might have known! Already 9 years after this war and we're still at each other's throats! Wake me whenever we get there, ok? I'm gonna try and get some sleep!" Alex growled. "Ok, man. Take it easy!" George said as he sat next to him in silence the whole time.

But while they flew towards their destination, they were completely unaware of what horrible things were occurring down below in the Pacific. A small Japanese fishing boat had just finished their catch of the day, and the fishermen were all relaxing and drinking as they sailed back home. "Oh, man. It's so good to finally be finished with that stupid war! I'm telling you, boys. I haven't felt this happy since the day I got married!" an older Japanese man slurred. "You said it; I'm glad things are peaceful between Japan and America now. I was beginning to wonder if this war would ever end!" another agreed. "You do realize that the war has been over for 9 years, right?" a third said sternly.

The others looked at him as if he were crazy. "What? It's been 9 years already?! Where did all the time go?" the first fisherman cried. "You're drunk! Settle down." the firm fisherman said. "Hey, man. Lighten up; have a drink or something. You've been working too hard!" another fisherman said as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Knock it off; who the hell's driving the boat anyway?" the irritated fisherman demanded as he wrenched himself away. "Kenji, come on. We're miles away from home...it'll be a while. Settle down and have a drink!" the captain suggested.

Kenji sighed heavily as he shook his head and walked away. "What's his problem, captain?" a fisherman wondered. "Lay off him, ok fellas? His dad died in the war; fought on one of the Imperial Navy's ships before it was sunk by American planes." the captain explained. "Oh, hell. That's gotta be rough on the poor kid." another fisherman said sadly. "Yes...and his mother died in the Tokyo fire bombings; he's all by himself now." the captain continued. "Poor guy!" another fisherman muttered.

Kenji Tomogato was in fact a World War Two veteran, and thus explained his bitterness and hatred towards Americans. He served the Imperial Navy for two years with his father before they were attacked by the Americans around the smaller islands. The last he ever saw of his father was when the ship was struck by the American airplanes and his father sacrificed himself to save his only son. He would never forget the awful images of that day; all those screams and explosions, and the sight of his father being impaled by a flying piece of shrapnel.

Kenji was lucky for his father to have pushed him away before the shrapnel impaled him against the wall. Kenji was forced to abandon ship with a few other survivors before they watched their ship sink in vain. But things only got worse for him after that. After the Americans successfully took back the islands, they made their way inland to bomb the living hell out of their cities. Kenji hoped and prayed that he would be able to see his mother alive again, but by the time he arrived home...it was too late.

His mother had been killed in one of the more tragic fire bombings in Tokyo, further igniting his hatred for America. After the end of the war, Kenji continued to live his life as a Japanese sailor and worked wherever he could just to make a living. But soon enough, everything in his life was about to change.

Kenji looked over the horizon and sighed as he watched the sun set. "I wish mother and father were right here; I miss them so much." Kenji muttered. Suddenly, he heard a strange noise coming from the water. "What on earth? Is that...thunder? But it's nice and sunny out today; there's not a cloud in the sky!" Kenji said out loud. Indeed the sound was a lot like thunder...but it seemed to be coming from the water. It was faint and low...until it started to grow a bit louder.

Kenji looked at the water intently, and gasped as many fish began jumping out of the water and acted all crazy. "Whoa! Guys...come here! Get a look at this!" Kenji shouted. Everyone else ran to his direction and were astonished to find this strange sight. "Whoa...look at all those fish! You ever seen anything like this, captain?" a fisherman exclaimed. "No, this is very strange!" the captain said.

The fish continued to act up until finally thing settled down...and then it happened. A bright flash of light blinded everyone, greatly confusing them. "Ah! What the hell is that?" a fisherman exclaimed. Suddenly, a loud and terrifying roar was heard. The screams of the fishermen were muted by this sound before they felt an intense sensation of heat and were blinded by the strange light.

Minutes later, Kenji resurfaced and gasped frantically for breath. "Oh my God!" he gasped loudly. He was able to swim up to a piece of driftwood, realizing in horror it was part of the boat. Kenji looked in terror as he saw the splintered remains of the boat floating around the surface...along with the charred remains of his friends. They didn't even look human anymore; they looked like floating corpses that had been torched with a hundred flamethrowers over and over again. "Oh, God. What just happened?" Kenji whispered.

Suddenly, the same loud roar was heard and made Kenji cover his ears. He turned around and gasped in absolute horror at what he saw. He only caught a slight glimpse of it, but he could still see that it wasn't human. A monstrous splash was seen before strangely shaped spikes submerged back into the water, along with a long whip-like tail. "What in the name of God was that? That clearly wasn't human; nobody is going to believe this back at home...if I can get back home alive that is!" Kenji muttered. As Kenji paddled away with the piece of driftwood, he hoped that whatever attacked them wasn't following him.

The next day, Alex and George arrived at the Tokyo airport and were getting their bags. "Ah, it feels good to be back on our feet. What do you think, Alex?" George asked as he stretched. "The sooner we get out of here, the better!" Alex grumbled. "Oh, come on! You just got here; look, everyone seems to be fine. Hell, I think they're awfully friendly too." George pointed out as he waved at some friendly Japanese girls. "Don't interact with them!" Alex snapped. "Dude, seriously. Chill out; it's only going to be for a couple of weeks. Make the best of this, all right? Besides...mom and pop wouldn't want you to hold a grudge the rest of your life." George whispered.

Alex looked like he was about to rip his head off as he said that. "You listen to me! You might be my brother...but I don't ever want to hear you say that again! My father was the most respected marine there was, and if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here today!" Alex said as he pointed his finger at him. "Will you get ahold of yourself? I never said nothing against pop; why are you so angry?" George cried. "I'm angry because those god damn Japs killed him! How the hell could you not remember that? We were there when it all happened; those ships were gone, our base was gone, and all our friends and family were gone!" Alex shouted.

His shouting caught the attention of several people, but George was able to turn the situation around. "Brother, listen to me. There will never be another day that I'll ever sleep without dreaming of that day. It was a mistake going to Pearl Harbor to begin with, but mom and pop had relatives there they hadn't seen in years. Nobody saw it coming; stop blaming yourself for what happened back there!" George said firmly.

Alex sighed heavily as he shook his head. "Whatever; let's just go get our bags and find a hotel." Alex said. As he approached the bag station, Alex was approached by a Japanese man in a blue business suit. "Excuse me? But are you Alexander Grayson?" he asked in English. "Yeah, that's me. Why do you want to know?" Alex snapped. "I'm Kyo; I was there at the meeting when your commanding officer introduced you to me. I'm here to help you." he explained as he shook his hand. "Thanks, but I think I can take care of myself. I know where I need to be and I know when to be there; I don't need a god damn escort!" Alex growled.

Suddenly, a Japanese officer approached them and started asking Kyo some questions in Japanese. "Is this American a passenger from the Express flight?" the officer asked. "Yes, he is. I was just going to help him with his bags." Kyo replied. "Good. You take his bags to the hotel and book his room...I need to ask him some questions." the officer instructed. "Yes sir." Kyo replied before he took Alex's bags and walked away.

The officer approached Alex, making him really cautious. "I apologize for the inconvenience, sir. But I'm afraid you'll have to come with me for some questioning." the officer instructed in English. "Why? Am I under arrest?" Alex demanded. "No, you're not under arrest. But we need to ask you a couple of questions; it's very important and top secret." the officer explained. "Ok, fine. Let's just get this over with!" Alex muttered as he followed him.

They approached an office where a Japanese soldier was waiting for them. "Officer Tachibana? He's here." the officer announced in his native language. "Good; leave us. I'll speak with him alone." the soldier instructed. As the officer left, Tachibana beckoned Alex to sit down. "Sit down. I'm sorry for you to be welcomed like this...but it's extremely important." Tachibana said in English. "What's this all about?" Alex demanded. "During your flight last night, did you notice anything strange? Did you look outside of your window and notice anything...unusual?" Tachibana asked.

Alex sighed as he shook his head. "No...I didn't. I was asleep. I never noticed anything strange or unusual." Alex replied. "Oh, I see." Tachibana replied simply. "What is it that you're trying to find out? I'm getting the feeling you've been interrogating everyone who got off that plane; what's the deal?" Alex asked snappishly. Tachibana sighed as he shook his head before walking towards his window. "To be quite honest with you, I have no idea. It wasn't the first time it happened, but now it's really starting to stir up some controversy." Tachibana said grimly.

Alex stood up from his seat and approached him with a confused look on his face. "What's that supposed to mean?" Alex demanded. "At approximately 6:35 last night, a small fishing boat was completely wiped out of the sea in a matter of seconds. The only survivor explained that there was nothing left of the boat and he swam over 20 miles before he was finally picked up by a lone schooner." Tachibana explained. "What happened to him? Did he tell how the boat was destroyed?" Alex asked now getting interested.

Tachibana was silent for a moment before he told him. "He said that he heard a strange noise; like thunder, but it was coming from the water. He also said that a whole school of fish started acting all crazy and were jumping out of the water. And then he told of a bright light that blinded them before the ocean burst into flames and a deafening roar was heard. The last thing he saw before he swam away, was a strange creature diving back down into the water. He said he saw a row of strangely shaped spikes and a massive tail submerge back down into the ocean." Tachibana explained.

Alex didn't know what to say at first. It sounded completely ludicrous, but he realized that this man was telling the truth by the tone of his voice and his body language. "That is strange...where is this survivor?" Alex said at last. "He's being held in the Tokyo Medical Center; he's been burned up pretty bad by strange radiation. He's very lucky to still be alive." Tachibana said. "Well, whatever is going on, I want to find out what's being planned to try and stop this." Alex said. "Ok, Alex. I knew you were going to say that, so follow me." Tachibana said as he started walking away.

Alex was very shocked that this stranger knew his name, but remained silent as he followed him. They both entered a secret room in the basement, and to Alex's surprise saw many strange computers and navigators, both American and Japanese, working and listening to the readings of these computers. "What the hell?" Alex wondered. "At first, the Japanese government thought that this was an attack by one of your submarines. We saw an American sub off the coast of Japan when the first ship was attacked. But now that sub has gone missing and it's been reported that there's been no sign of since the other attacks. While I don't think there's a giant monster out there per say, there's definitely something going on out there." Tachibana explained.

The radar readers checked every place around the Japanese coast for signs of life, but there was nothing. "What the hell was one of our subs doing out here in the first place?" Alex demanded. "Your goverment doesn't even know; that's why there's such controversy now. But since these attacks have gotten worse and worse, we're forced to work together to try and figure out what's going on. That's why you are here; to help us find out what's going on with these attacks." Tachibana said as he lit up a cigarette. "Could it be the Russians?" Alex asked. "No...the Russians aren't aware of this, as far as we know." Tachibana answered.

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise was heard before people swarmed around a computer and chattered excitedly amongst themselves. "What's going on?" Alex cried. "They found it! Your sub; it's about 500 miles away from the coast. We're gonna be sending in a ship to try and pick up any surviviors." Tachibana explained.

A few hours later; that ship arrived at the scene where a wrecked submarine was last seen. "This is strange...the sub should be here!" a navigator said as he looked over the edge. "But our readings clearly say it's here...it probably sank to the bottom by now." a sailor suggested. "Arg...there's no way we can get to it now. Might as well head back to base!" the navigator groaned. Suddenly, a bright light flashed before a deafening explosion occured. A huge flaming explosion killed everyone onboard in an instant before the flaming remains of the ship began to sink to the bottom in a matter of seconds.

A few hours later, the news reached inland and everyone began to panic. That ship was proably the fifth ship suddenly attacked this week, and now it was obvious that someone...or something was causing trouble. Immediately, all shipping from the Pacific was closed and restricted; causing the whole world to realize that something big was going on. The people of the world's biggest cities were in an uproar because of the closing of the Pacific's shipping. Without the ships being able to sail across the ocean, there was no way anyone could get their supplies. And without supplies, there could be no business. With no business, no money could be made.

Back in the Imperial Hotel, Alex and George were wondering what the hell was going on, when they suddenly recieved a phone call. "Uh, hello?" Alex asked. "You and your brother are needed at the Japanese Defense Force Headquarters immediately; we found something...something big!" Tachibana's voice instructed. "All right, we'll be there." Alex said before he hung up. "Now it's getting awfully exciting, ain't it?" George teased. "Shut up! Don't make jokes about this; this is serious. I hope to God this don't mean the start of another world war!" Alex scolded. "Well, at least we know the Japs or Americans ain't responsible for this." George said. Alex nodded his head in agreement; that was defintely true. Someone else...or something else was the cause of all this and Alex wouldn't give up until he found out what was going on.

***Uh oh! This looks like trouble for our heroes. Just what is this big thing that the Japanese have found out just now? Who or what was attacked this time? Or is there something else...something bigger and more important? Stay tuned to find out!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 is up! In this chapter, Alex and George are called over by Tachibana for an important mission revolving a well known scientist and a certain island that may hold the key to the strange events going on. Warning: Contains some disturbing violence and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Alex and George arrived at the Japanese Defense Headquarters in what seemed like 5 minutes. Tachibana anxiously awaited them before he led them through the enormous compound. "What's going on here? Talk to me!" Alex demanded. "We finally found something that might give us a clue to what's going on here. Approximately 17 minutes ago, a couple of survivors from one of the attacks were washed ashore on an island called Oto Island. The natives of that island tended to them but they died a few minutes later from strange burns. We have every right to believe that these natives have some kind of information about these attacks." Tachibana explained quickly.

As they arrived in an office, they were greeted by several military men and scientists. Among them was an older gentleman by the name of Dr. Yamane; the Japanese Paleontologist. "Gentlemen, introduce yourselves to Dr. Yamane. He's going to be taking you to Oto Island to help him find some evidence and interrogate the villagers." Tachibana instructed. "It's an honor to meet you, sir!" George said kindly as he shook his hand. "The honor is mine, son. I am great debt to have such strong willed soldiers as yourself." Dr. Yamane replied in a husky accent. "I hate to be rude, but why do you want us? Why not just hire some other scientists to tag along with you?" Alex asked as he shook his hand.

Dr. Yamane sighed as he shook his head. "It may seem strange, but I have the most unpleasent feeling that there could be great danger involved. I have heard from some of your superior officers of your heroism back in the Battle of Okinawa, and I personally hired you two because I know that I can trust you. If anything were to happen on this island, I'm sure you would know what to do since you've fought many battles on islands." Dr. Yamane explained. Alex nodded his head before he sat down. "So, what's the name of this island again? What exactly happened?" Alex wondered. "I'll show you!" Dr. Yamane said as he approached the center of the room.

He cleared his throat, silencing everyone. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. I'm glad to have you here on such short notice, but I'm afraid that this situation is very grave. 17 minutes ago, two survivors from one of the sunken ships was washed ashore on an island called Oto Island. Now this island is not too far from where the first attacks have occured, and we've heard reports that some of the villagers have claimed to see these attacks. I believe that our answers lie over there on that island, but we must act quickly before another attack occurs." Dr. Yamane announced.

A reporter raised his hand, to which Dr. Yamane answered. "Yes, sir?" he asked. "What do you think is responsible for all these strange attacks? Some people claim it's the Russians, others have gone so far as to say that aliens are responsible. What is your belief on this situation?" the reporter asked.

Dr. Yamane was silent for a long time before he gave his answer. "The world we know is full of mysteries and surprises, ladies and gentlemen. Take the Himalayas for instance; there have been footprints left behind and reports of people who claimed to have seen yetis stalking the mountains. Nobody knows for sure if they're real. Perhaps what is happening is yet another phenomenon of nature; but a very dangerous and threatening one at that, I may add!" Dr. Yamane explained.

There were some murmmurs of agreement before Dr. Yamane continued. "The natives of Oto Island are quite superstitious and claim that there were many creatures who have lived there; long ago before any humans have ever dwelled there. Perhaps their superstitions may be true, or there could be another explanation to these strange attacks. I do not know for sure; which is why that I have decided to head to Oto Island tonight to find out the truth. It may take a while to figure out this mystery, but I assure you that I will find out the truth." Dr. Yamane concluded.

So needless to say, Dr. Yamane and several scientists, reporters, and soldiers left Tokyo onboard a massive warship named the _SS Hurricane_ to leave for Oto Island. If they were lucky, they would arrive at the island in one piece. For any ship that has sailed these waters never returned back in one piece. While sailing to the island, George was excited by all the action. But Alex was just really bored and wondered if all this was just hysteria and nonsense. "I don't understand any of this. What if it's all just some big hoax?" Alex grumbled as he lit up a cigarette.

A Japanese sailor approached him with a grim look on his face. "A hoax? You think the deaths of innocent lives are all part of some big hoax? What kind of man are you?!" he snapped. "I didn't ask your god damn opinion!" Alex snapped back. "Hey, hey! Lighten up, you two! Don't mind him; Kyoshi is just a little nervous about sailing through these waters, that's all." Tachibana said as he held the sailor back. "I'm watching you, American." Kyoshi snarled as he wrenched himself away and walked off.

Alex glared at him as he walked off, and continued to smoke. "What's your problem? Why are you always so pissed off at the Japanese? No offense, Tachibana...sir!" George said politely. "Because they don't like me!" Alex retorted. "You must try to understand, Alex. These people have been through a lot, lately. These attacks are frightening them...even the toughest of veterans. Perhaps Dr. Yamane is right; something is out there, and it's bad news for all of us. Whatever it is, it has to be stopped!" Tachibana said gravely.

Finally, at 7:00 PM, the ship arrived at Oto Island safe and sound. As it docked by the bay, several of the villagers and natives were excited to see them...though there were some who were quite grim about it. "What are those Americans doing here?" the village elder grumbled in his own Japanese tongue. "They are here to help us...I hope!" his son replied in the same language. "They're wasting their time; they're getting involved with something they shouldn't. They must go back; their presense here will only anger _him!_" the elder growled.

His son sighed as he shook his head, but he walked away to see if he could help the others. "I knew that one day this would happen. Their machines of destruction and war would awaken him from his peaceful slumber, and now he will become mankind's impending doom. Oh, spirits help us all!" the elder muttered as he stood up and stretched.

While the American soldiers and Japanese sailors, scientists, and reporters were building camp at the beach, they were greeted by several of the villagers and given several gifts. They were given baskets full of strange goods; foods that were completely foreign and exotic to the American soldiers, trinkets and tools that even the scientists had no idea what they were, and bracelets and necklaces were given to the reporters and a few other soldiers. "Wow...they sure seem friendly!" George said with a laugh as he felt his bead necklace. "Too friendly!" Alex grumbled.

Suddenly, a young and very attractive girl approached them both. "You here to help us?" she asked in a timid voice. "Uh, you could say that...yeah!" Alex replied gruffly. "Thank you; that means a lot to us. We been living in fear for the past 9 years; even after the end of the war." the girl said sadly. "After the war? What happened?" George asked in concern. "Our village elder says that the war woke _him_ up, and the great explosions of the West's weapons are angering him even more. If it continues, then he could destroy the world...just like he did once before!" the girl explained gravely.

Alex and George looked at each other in confusion before they looked back at the girl. "What is your name, little girl?" Alex demanded. "My name is Yuri, and no matter what you hear from the village elder, we are glad you are here to help us!" the girl said happily. As she walked away, George couldn't help but look at her stunning figure. Alex slapped him on the shoulder to make him stop. "Knock it off, George! We've got work to do!" Alex snapped. "Sorry; I can't help myself!" George complained.

For the next several hours, Alex and the others interrogated the villagers about the strange occurrences near the island. They were all given the same answer; an angry creature was the one responsible. But one particular villager was very explicit in detail as he was interrogated by Alex, George, and Tachibana. Tachibana was talking to the villager in Japanese, but even Alex and George could tell how upset this villager was. "You say you saw what did it? What did he look like?" Tachibana asked carefully. "Yes! I saw it; the evil demon was right there before my eyes! Bigger than the mountains and more powerful than any storm that hit this island!" the villager exclaimed nervously.

Tachibana nodded his head before asking him another question. "Where was the last you saw of this...monster?" Tachibana asked. "I can't remember...I was too scared! I'm too scared to even be talking to you right now! I gotta get outta here and seek shelter in the high grounds, and I advise you and your men to do the same before he comes back!" the villager cried as he took off running. George was concerned and touched Tachibana on the shoulder to see what was wrong. "What happened? Did we make him mad or something?" George asked.

Tachibana sighed as he shook his head. "No, my friend. He's frightened; he's terribly frightened." Tachibana said. "He must've seen something to spook him that bad!" George said with a worried look. "He must've had too much sake!" Alex snorted. "Dude! Don't be rude!" George scolded. "Be careful of the assumptions you make here, Alex. These people are extremely superstitious and believe in a lot of things that many modern civilized people do not. They're very afraid!" Tachibana added. Alex sighed as he shook his head. "Well...let's go back to camp and see what else the others found out, then." Alex said.

It was 11 PM that night, and everyone was at the base camp. But as they began to wind down for the day, the native villagers began to perform a strange yet sacred ritual for them. Most people were interested and watched them, though a few others were too tired to even care. "What is this? Some kind of rain dance?" Alex joked. "Knock it off, Alex. This is important; this must mean something!" George snapped. "You're right, George. This particular dance is one of the most important for these villagers. It's a dance in honor of one of their greatest fears." Tachibana began.

George was really interested, but Alex soon started to become interested as well. "So...what's it about?" Alex asked. "Many years ago, when this island was still young, the inhabitants of this island performed this dance every year. It was a ritual in hopes of appeasing the angry spirits that dwelled here on this island, but there was one spirit in particular that this dance was dedicated to." Tachibana explained. "Who to?" George asked. "Well, after they performed this dance, they would send a young virgin out on a raft, and set her out to sea as a sacrifice to this spirit." Tachibana continued. "But what's the name of this spirit?" Alex pressed. "Godzilla!" a raspy voice announced.

All the villagers gasped in horror and stopped what they were doing as the village elder approached the scene. "The name of the monster is Godzilla! For many eons we have been able to keep him quiet, but because of your little war...you have awakened him and angered him with your destruction against nature. You must leave now before it is too late; for Godzilla does not rest when he is angered!" the village elder sputtered angrily in plain English.

As he walked away, the villagers were quite afraid and hesitantly continued the dance. "So these people think that this...Godzilla is the one responsible for all the attacks?" George wondered. "They don't think, George...they know! They're quite certain of it; Godzilla is the reason for the attacks." Tachibana said gravely. "Hmph...I call bullshit on that. If it really is a living creature, it must be a whale or something!" Alex snorted. "If it was a whale, then these villagers would have killed it by now. Whales are an important part of the diet here on Oto Island!" Tachibana snapped. "Well...then I guess I'm all out of ideas!" Alex smirked. "You know what, Alex? You can leave!" George growled. "Fine; I was gonna go to bed anyway!" Alex retorted as he got up and walked away.

Much later around 2 AM, a strange sound was heard from the distance. George was the first to hear it from the camp, and he woke up Alex to alert him. "Hey...do you hear something?" George whispered. "Not now, not now!" Alex growled as he pushed him away. "I heard a strange noise; it was like...thunder, but it wasn't natural!" George insisted. "Go back to sleep, George. It's too late for this nonsense!" Alex grumbled. "Why do I even bother?" George muttered angrily as he pulled the covers over his head.

But as he tried to fall back asleep, it started to rain. At first, it was a gentle drizzle and wet their surroundings. But the rain soon began to pour down even harder, almost violently even. "Gah! Fuck it; it's a hurricane!" Alex shouted as the tent was torn down by the pouring rain. "Oh, man...this wind is killing me!" George cried as he held onto a post. The wind was indeed starting to pick up, and the howl of the wind was ominous and loud.

The whole island started to suffer the wrath of this strange hurricane, but something else occured a few minutes later...something big and terrible. It all started when the village elder was resting in his home, which was the largest wooden hut in the center of the village. But as the rain began to pour down even harder and the wind became more violent, he woke up and tried to close all his windows. "Gah...damn hurricane! It's too early this time of year for this!" the old man grumbled.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard. It sounded like thunder...but for some odd reason, it didn't sound natural. The elder stopped and listened for the sound again, and gasped as he felt it. The strange thunder-like sound seemed to have a pattern, and he could feel a tremor on the ground as each thunderous sound grew louder and louder. "Oh no...it can't be!" the village elder muttered.

At the beach, everyone had to seek shelter by some rocks. "What the hell is going on, here?" a sailor exclaimed. "It's too early for hurricanes this time of year!" another shouted. Suddenly, the most deafening and terrifying sound was heard. The sound was completely unnatural and could not be described in words. But a bright flash of light suddenly blinded everyone. "Oh my God! What the hell was that?!" a soldier screamed. The same sound was heard again, but this time it sounded more malicious and angry. "That don't sound like thunder to me, George!" Alex cried. "I don't even think that noise is natural!" George shouted.

The roaring sound was heard once more before the strange light blinded everyone, and the deafening sound of a collapsing building was heard before the strange thunder-like sounds faded away. "Oh my God! The village; everyone to the village!" Tachiban cried as he took off running. Everyone rushed over to the village, and were horrified to see the amount of destruction and carnage. The entire village was destroyed; huts were torn down, flames lit up the debris, and several bodies were strewn around and burnt to a crisp. The only survivor of the attack was a young man, screaming in agony. "NOOOO! PAPA! PAPA, COME BACK!" he screamed in Japanese.

Alex and George were dreadfully afraid by what they were seeing. They both knew that this was more than wind, rain, and thunder. This damage was not caused by the hurricane, but nobody else but a few knew what the cause was. Those who knew were very certain; it was Godzilla!

***Oh no. This does not look good; but it's only going to get worse, believe me. Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


End file.
